Maria and Dougie the wedding
by LineSofie
Summary: A little extra part for the readers of our Maria and Dougie series. Here s their wedding - I promise you it won t be without drama. Co-written with MariaChristiansenxD


**As promised, here is Maria and Dougie´s wedding. Sorry it took so long to upload it but we had to edit it a little :p Hope you like it :p

* * *

Maria and Dougie, the Wedding**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I started getting really nervous at the sight of what I was wearing, It hadn´t really sunken in yet. The wedding dress that I wore was a white, strapless dress with a white ribbon just below the breast. It flowed down loosely but had a little train behind me. It wasn´t before now that I´d been completely able to see what Gio really had been going through when she married Tom 6 and a half years ago. There was a knock on the door behind me and when I turned around I saw my brother. Since my parents had refused to come at all, Oscar had promised to follow me up to the altar. I walked into his arms instantly and he held my close. "What´s wrong, little sis?" he asked and pulled back a little to look me into the eyes. "Nothing, I´m just really nervous," I told him and pulled back. There was a single tear rolling down my cheek, which I dried away with my hand. "It´ll all be okay, besides you look really beautiful, there´s nothing to be nervous about," he told me and I hugged him again. He held me close for a little while again but then pulled back and looked at me with a smile. "Now, where´s my favourite little nephew?" he asked and I couldn´t help but smile, too. Christopher and Oscar had been inseparable since the day they first met when Christopher had been just a month old and he´d come to visit. "They´re in the living room with Gio," I told him and followed after him, out the door. We walked down the stairs – which I succeeded without stepping on the dress – and into the living room. Gio was sitting on the floor and played with my four-year-old little twins, Christopher and Adrianna and her own almost 6 years old daughter, Isabella. Christopher was the first to notice us and he stumbled over to me immediately. I took him up into my arms and he kissed my cheek. "Momma," he said like he´d done a million times but it was something you never got tired of hearing. "Where, Dada?" he asked and looked around. "Don´t worry little guy," Oscar said and when Christopher had seen that it was him, he stretched out his little arms, wanting Oscar to hold him. I saw Gio walk over to us then, wearing her bridesmaid dress, and holding Adrianna who had her arms stretched out for me. Isabella stood beside her mom and held her hand. I had Adrianna in my arms the second that Gio stood close enough to hand her over. Adrianna had been developing a little slower than him over these first years and she was still smaller than her brother as she was when they were born, but we had been told not to worry. Gio said that it was normal that they weren´t developing at the same pace.

As the car pulled up into the parking lot outside the church, I was nervous again. As I stepped out into the sunlight, the first thing I heard was the church bells. Oscar was by my side and put his strong arms around me. "Calm down," he told me when he must´ve heard my heart flutter away like a bird´s wings. I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead. "I love you little sis," he told me before he led me to the big doors. The paparazzi that were standing by the gate didn´t really bother me at all. I was too focused on seeing Dougie stand up there by the altar. We stopped right before we walked inside the church so Isabella, being the flower girl, could walk in first. Even though Isabella was 6 years old, it was much more elegant when her mom started walking after her. I thought it looked cute though. Isabella suddenly stopped and turned around being halfway down the aisle. She turned around, obviously not liking the fact that everyone was looking at her, when Gio grabbed her hand gently and walked the rest of the way with her. I heard my cue then and we started walking, arms linked. All the guests were standing up and had their eyes focused on us. Mostly on me I knew. I had always had the dream that my mother and father would be here to see me so I kind of got pretty disappointed when they didn´t sit on the bench on the left side of the church which were meant for my family members. On the front bench on the right side of the church I saw Dougie´s mother, Lauren and his sister, Nikki. They both looked at me and as I looked at her Lauren brought a handkerchief up to her eyes. Nikki smiled at me and I moved my eyes and saw Dougie.

* * *

Dougie´s POV:

* * *

She looked amazing. She looked just perfect as she walked up the aisle. Oscar was by her side but my eyes were focused only on Maria. I saw how her face lit up as she looked into my eyes. It felt like an eternity before they reached the altar where I stood so I could take her soft hand in mine. I smiled at her as she grabbed my hand. I felt the Goosebumps that she had on her arms. I felt her grip tighten a little around my hand, but since she´d already crushed it when she gave birth to the twins, I didn´t mind at all. We both turned to the minister, who started talking to us. I was still the person with least patience of all and I didn´t really believe in the things that Maria did, but I admired her for having such a strong faith in God. (It meant so much to her to get married in a church and that our children should get christened). I tried to listen what the minister said to make more sense of why Maria loved this God so much, but it was hard since I couldn´t get my eyes off of Maria. She looked at me too, she never removed her eyes, and neither did I. The guests disappeared completely.

"Do you, Dougie Lee Poynter, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and respect her, honour and cherish her, in health and in sickness, in prosperity and in adversity; and leaving all other to keep yourself only onto her for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked turning to me. I felt a lump in my throat. I tried to clear it. "I do," I answered, my voice a little hoarse. I took her soft hand in mine and slid the golden ring onto her finger. I looked up at her and smiled. "And do you, Maria Christiansen, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and respect him, honour and cherish him, in health and in sickness, in prosperity and in adversity; and leaving all other to keep yourself only onto him for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked, turning to Maria this time. I looked at her hopefully. She wouldn´t get cold feet now, I knew that deep inside my. She was the most responsible of us. But I couldn´t help but wonder if we had rushed things too much. The thought of the last three years without her reappeared in my mind, but I shook it off knowing that she would never do that again, she´d promised me that. What if-? I started but was cut off when Maria said her: "I do," loud and clear. She looked at me and smiled her gorgeous smile before she took another ring and slid it onto my finger. I smiled down at my wife who was looking as beautiful as ever.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister continued and looked at us with a smile on her face. I kept looking down at the beautiful woman beside me. She looked up at me and as I looked into those shining blue eyes, I longed to kiss her and do things to her that shouldn´t be mentioned in a church. She smirked. "Are you going to kiss me or what?" she asked when I had been standing there starring at her. I shook my head at her and grabbed her shoulders gently and kissed her. The passion that she put into that kiss was enough to for a little reaction in my pants. I pulled back from the kiss when it became to much. "You´re torturing me," I whispered. She giggled. "Aww, my little baby," she caressed my cheek.

The reception was held in a huge white tent in St. James Square Gardens in the middle of London. We wanted the wedding to be different and I can promise you that it was. Each table had a white tablecloth but it was the flowers that made the difference. Each table had a bouquet of flowers with different themes. One table had a purple theme with different shades of Purple flowers, another table had orange theme with different shades of orange flowers. There were Red, Purple, green, blue, orange, pink, yellow and so on. It was Gio who mastered the wedding cake. She knew we didn´t want the usual three or more layer wedding cake so she designed the perfect one. The wedding cake – or should I say cakes – was formed like two guitars with our names written in the bottom. It looked just like two real guitars – she had done an amazing job.

When Maria and I arrived there after we had been to the photographer to capture our wedding pictures, everyone had arrived. They cheered as they saw us. They each had a drink in their hands, Gio had made sure of that, and were chatting happily with each other. I looked down at Maria with a smile but noticed that she was starring out in the air- or at least, I couldn´t see what she was starring at. "What´s wrong?" I whispered into her ear. She looked at me. "My parents are here," she then whispered. I took a deep breath. This was not about to end in a happy reunion, I knew that much. Thank God for the guest who wanted to congratulate us so we didn´t have to talk to him. Maria seemed to be sad. Of Course it was her father; she had never thought that her life should turn out like this. She had always been a daddy´s little girl, and it was my fault that, that changed. I knew that it was only a poker face Maria wore when she smiled and hugged our guests.

After the main course, it was time for the speeches. Gio was about to grab her knife to gently hit her glass to draw attention to her when Maria´s father did it first. We turned our heads in his direction and he looked at us. Gio slowly placed her knife back at the table and looked at him. "Dear Maria," he started. "Douglas," he continued. "My little princess has grown up already and you should think that she would have inherited her father´s knowledge when it comes to life," He laughed to himself. Everyone else was quiet. "We always thought that she would become the greatest doctor of all back in Denmark, but then she went to England and became…" he cleared his throat clearly not happy of the choice that Maria had made when she chose that she did not want to be a doctor. "And then she met Douglas…" he said and stopped. Maria´s hand tightened in mine and I knew she was getting furious. She took a deep breath before standing up. She started yelling at him in Danish. Of course I couldn´t make sense of what she was saying. I swallowed loudly and looked up at her. Her hands were placed at her hips as she yelled. They suddenly walked away. I felt like I needed to say something, but I had no idea what to say. All eyes were on me so I looked at Gio panicky. She looked at me with the exact same expression, and I knew she was thinking hard for something to say.

* * *

Maria´s POV:

* * *

"Far, hvad laver du?"(dad, what are you doing?) I asked him harshly as I stood up. "Jeg holder en tale til dig, prinsesse," (I´m holding a speech for you, princess) he answered and smiled. I got more furious at that. Not only was he talking about Dougie like he was dirt, he was also pretending not to know what he had done to make me furious like I was. When I turned my head for a few seconds to look at Dougie he was looking down. I felt bad. He had no idea what was going on, neither had the rest of the guests. I placed my hands at my hips. "Kan vi gå et andet sted hen?"(Can we go somewhere else?) I asked him. He didn´t answer before I dragged him with me.

"Hvorfor kan du ikke acceptere at jeg elsker Dougie?"(Why, can´t you accept that I love Dougie?) I asked. "Han kan på ingen måder forsørge dig resten af livet med det job, og det ikke fordi dine indtægter er store," (He won´t be able to provide for you for the rest of your life with that job, and your income can´t be that much) he answered. "Mener du seriøst at det er derfor at du ikke kan holde ud bare at kigge på ham?"(Do you seriously mean that, that is the true reason why you can´t even stand to look at him?" I looked at him sternly."Hvis du virkelig har tænkt dig at tilbringe resten af dit liv sammen med ham, vil jeg ikke kalde dig min datter længere,"(If you really want to spend the rest of your life with him, then I won´t call you my daughter anymore) he answered. I felt my stomach fall. Did he seriously mean that? "Så vil jeg heller ikke kalde dig for min far,"(Then I won´t call you my father) I answered almost immediately. I didn't want to be their doll that they could make do everything they wanted. I looked at him for a second as he stood there not moving.

I sighed and walked back to party. I knew I must´ve have looked like shit at that point, and Dougie noticed. "Are you okay?" he asked as soon as he saw me. He was worried. "Can we talk?" I asked and looked at him. "Sure," he told me and grabbed my hand. I could not even smile at Gio as she looked at us worriedly. She was obviously confused, just like all the other guests. I could hear her words to the guests as we left. "We´ll just take a five minutes break, so go stretch your legs and take a smoke or something," she spoke. We walked away from the tent in silence and neither of us looked at each other. "What did he say?" Dougie asked when we had been standing in silence. I explained everything to him and looked down the whole time. "I feel so bad about this, I caused all of this," he told me and searched for my eyes. I tried to avoid him. I took a deep breath and looked up. "It isn´t your fault, If my father had his way, I would end up rotting up back in Denmark with some man that I didn´t love," I answered truthfully. I didn´t want anyone but Dougie. Even now he didn´t seem to realize that. I was absentmindedly playing with the diamond ring on my finger. I looked down at my hands as Dougie interwined our fingers together. I looked up and smiled at him. "I don´t know what I´d do without you," he told me and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes. Behind me I could suddenly hear the giggling of my daughter who was playing around with Danny – I could recognize his booming laughter. This was only the beginning of our forever.


End file.
